Saviour of the Damaged
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: Damon is kindapped by Vaughan, and who comes to his rescuse? A very surprised Bennett witch. Bonnie had already pushed herself with Expression, so what happens when she snaps and takes it out on a hunter, a human no less? {One - Shot}


**Note**: This little oneshot/Drabble is actually for one of my Friends. It is - or shall I say was - her Birthday and considering she ships Bamon as much as me I have decided to gift her with this. And well here it is.

It is an AU take on Season Four, out on the Island, hunting down that pesky Cure. Yall will understand when you read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and shall not take credit for the characters in this story. All rights go to L. and the CW.

* * *

A soft whistle flittered through the high tree tops, carrying with it an eerie sensation to wash over the young Bennett Witch. The back of her neck began to prickle; Goosebumps rose under the hairs standing in solute formation across her arms. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't see anyone watching her. Neither human nor animal.

Was it possible for someone to watch you, without being there?

Bonnie hoped it was impossible. But then again she lived in a world where Originals existed, Hybrids were real and magic was a force of nature and against nature.

The very nature she was transpiring through now. Every breath she took, she could essentially taste the wood and soil on the back of her tongue. Taste the damn leaves on her lips. The eliciting scent surrounded her, a familiar smell that she had once been welcomed to. Now it was as foreign to her as the magic coursing through her body.

Bonnie wouldn't say she was a real country girl, love to travel in the outdoors. Hiking through plantation where things like the long vine that had stretched out its ghost hands, snagging against the flare of her pants could happen.  
The idea sounded appealing when she was walking around the woods near Fells Church, but right in that instant she desired nothing more than her own bed at home.

Camping was okay, but when it came to life and death, well Bonnie could say she rather sleep in a hotel and have her life on the verge of death. Than be lost in the woods.

Cursing under a stifled breath, she glared at the offending plant that had encased a fight with the young witch. Bonnie again wished in that moment as she battled it out against a plant no less, that she was anywhere but alone in the middle of nowhere.

Hell she'd rather deal with Klaus who was still trapped, hopefully, back in the Gilbert's living room.

Cursing once more, she tore her body away from the vice grip of the plants. Almost sending her butt over the large drop nearby. Thankful to years of being a cheerleader, Bonnie was able to manoeuvre her body to twist away to safety.

"Damn it." Straightening her body, Bonnie nimble tired fingers combed over her body. Bushing away at any dirt that held onto her apparel, as her emerald eyes took to checking out the damage the plant had done.

_Nothing like a little bit of water to fix that_. After that thought, Bonnie mouth grew incredibly dry. Heaving a heavy sigh, Bonnie trudged on. Listening to every crunch of sticks and old leaves that strayed under her footfalls. Trying to ignore her parched tongue and the alluring sounds of water she could hear in the distant.

ΩΩΩ

It was a small; it couldn't be bigger than his own room. Damon Salvatore couldn't help but conclude. Letting his mind wander as his piercing gaze bounced from the low jagged ceiling to the four walls. Ending at the back where it looked to be a small black window carved into the rocks surface.

Something that Damon had been eyeing off since he had found himself bound into the small little cave.

Grimacing, Damon felt his own chest constrict as a hand pushed and prodded against his thin black shirt. Tightening the last knot of the vervain laced ropes that was squeezing the flesh right of the Vampires body.

What a pleasing thought.

Glancing down the point of his nose at his own chest, he couldn't help but note the dirt stained tanned hands pressing onto his once clean shirt.

The urge to brush away the hunters hands overwhelmed Damon, but of course he couldn't do anything but sit there on the dirt covered ground. Watching everything, unable to do anything but make the smallest of movements.

He had to give the guy props, he wasn't relenting in his little ongoing torture session. Of course he had endured a lot more torment than what the Hunter has given so far, especially when it came from the hands of one Blonde Original.

"There." Galen commented, nodded his head at his handiwork. Giving the vampire a distasteful look, before straightening his spine. Bringing with him the hand crafted device that Damon couldn't help but inconspicuously eye wearily.

"Shouldn't be long now."

"Great. Got a drink stashed away in that Mary Poppins bag of yours? Bourbon? Jack Daniels?" At the sidelong squint from Vaughan, Damon exhaled deeply, rolling his eyes.

"What do you expect I do while we wait here for Bonnie, who need I remind you, won't be coming."

"Your witch will come for you, Damon."

"Here _we_ go again, Bonnie is not _my_ witch. I'd be looking at buying a new wardrobe if anyone ever suggested to her that she was mine." Damon couldn't help but let his lips move into his trademark smirk. Blue eyes bore onto Galen as he endorsed himself to shift slightly. Ignoring the sting of Vervain searing into his flesh.

"By all means though, go ahead and tell her what you think. It'd be nice change having to watch someone be at the brunt of her anger." _Other than me_. He silently added to himself.

Galen turned around, bestowing his back to his prisoner, without even a single glance to show that he was listening. Dropping to his haunches, his hands began to rummage around in the bag. Pulling out a hand held device, instantly fitting it to the side of his belt. Next to a Five symbol encrusted wooden dagger adorned there.

"We'll see." Vaughan finally spoke after a moment of silence.

ΩΩΩ

The silence droned on, sometimes Bonnie would catch the sound of footsteps tailing after her own, only to realize it was the echo of her own feet, resounding around the lonely woods.  
Every now and again Bonnie would hear sounds that took the silence away for a few seconds.  
A loud soft caw of a bird flying high above, drifting away to be replaced by the small feet, scurrying deep in the undergrowth of the low shrubs. A cricket constructed its only musical notes. Rising higher and higher as she drew closer. It became annoying after a while. Hearing the same high pitched tune over again. But the moment the sound had snuffed, she had missed the annoying ring that was starting to give her a headache.

There were no more sounds other than the crunch of her own footsteps, and the pull of leaves torn from their home as Bonnie pushed them away from her pathway.  
Only when she had hit the end of her path, branching of in two ways, did Bonnie hear the Animals once again. Soft and distant, but welcoming none the less.

Felling her eyebrows join together, confusion settling on her forehead in a classic as Damon liked to call it, the Stefan Brood face.  
Fingers began to twitch, as her head began to move like she was in a ping pong match. Sliding from the path that was open, urging her to comb through, to the other more rundown path, setting a whole different feeling to flare deep within her gut.

Chewing at her lower lip, her hands took to pulling her sleeves of her jacket, tightening the knot above the waist line of her jeans.

Bonnie couldn't help but comment on the lack of scary suspense music you would find at this particular point in a horror movie. Right before the killer would appear. Shaking her head, even now when she was alone her mind had to wander to the pervious horror movie marathon she had watched with Caroline.

After moments of standing, Bonnie finally made up her mind. Hoping against hope this wouldn't turn out like a Horror movie and something bad was waiting for her at the end of the path she choose.

She grasped onto that hope as she pulled at the low hanging tree brunch. Moving it to see the hidden pathway more clearly. Pulling her shoulders back, Bonnie set forward. Taking to larger steps to hit on the open spots she could see from her vantage point.

By the time Bonnie had reached the end of the path. There were prickles clinging to the material wrapped around her ankle. Leaves stuck to her brown hair from the low branches that pulled the strands from the pony tail she had worn at the beginning of the hike through the woods.

All in all, she was a mess. Tired, and covered in a layer of dirt. Even now as she lifted her emerald eyes to gaze at the cliff's face. Running a course from the top, down over the jutted rocks and landing on the black hole that was carved into the rock exterior. Bonnie knew she'd be looking a lot worse by the end of the day.

With that in mind, Bonnie carried one foot after the other. Climbing towards the gaping hole, where she easily fit into the caves entrance. Sliding down the smooth stone flooring. Descending down blind into the darkness.

ΩΩΩ

Damon watched as Galen took to pacing across the stone covered ground. Wearing a path into the rocks flooring. Time had slipped by and yet no one showed.

Damon let his head fall back, watching the hunter under lidded eyes as he began to pace once again. Twirling the blade in his fingers with crafted experience, the Hunter eyes set course to gaze absently onto Damon's form. Bringing that brown puppy dog gaze to the blade still moving in his hand, before finally resting his attention on the entrance the two had entered through. Repeating over and over as he continued to pace in the short room.

The whole scene was becoming even less amusing then the first few seconds of being tied there. The Vampire almost wished he was being pulled like a dog out in the bush, again. At least then he had something other than countless of rocks, the hunter and his own feet swinging out in front of him to distract himself to pass the time.

Eyelids fell heavy as they began to count the resounding beat of the hunter's heart, echoing in the starving Vampires head. Beating faster and faster, resonating in the small cave.

His tongue without his accord, slipped out, licking at his chops.  
What he'd do to get a little blood. Was it so hard for the little Irish man to just let him nip a vein so that he could at least stay awake for the rest of this well and truly thought out plan of his?

He was that hungry, that the hunter's heart was doing a double beat just for him. Alluring the ravenous beast forward, bursting to rip Vaughan's throat out.

Damon cerulean eyes snapped open when he realized what exactly he was listening to. Focusing, Damon listened intently to the beat of another heart. It was a small and distant sound at first. Growing louder and louder. Until the salivating scent of honey and vanilla strung together with the pulsating aroma of witch's blood. Not any witch's blood a Bennett's, wafted in on the draft of air coming from the black hole.  
It was a tangy Vampire's cocktail.  
Such a delectable taste that it caused the dark haired vampire to feel the beginning itch of his startling changes.

Keeping a control on his hunger, Damon kept silent. Listening intently to each step that resonated from that small hole. Following every beat of her heart that accelerated when she slipped and skipped when she lost her footing.

When the sound had increased to pump so loud that it was as if she was standing right next to him. Damon glanced up to catch the bed of dark chocolate hair blowing around. Heart shaped lips pursing into distaste as her green hues swept across the small room. Taking in the entrapped Damon to the hunter who had yet to notice her appearance.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bonnie exclaimed. Causing for the Hunter to whirl around, his little blade prepared to fling across the room at the sudden voice. Halting on last second when Galen had laid eyes on the young witch.

_There went the element of Surprise_. Damon sarcastically thought.

"Ever heard of the term 'Catch them by Surprise'?" Damon couldn't help but voice calmly, fully aware that he was the most vulnerable of them. Even more aware how much that pissed him off.

Being tied and unable to move to protect himself from a pissed off witch that had unknowing walked into being Professor Shadys own time bomb, and the Member of the Five Hunter, who was trained to kill his kind.

Yep. Damon wasn't liking his odd's at all. But when did that ever stop him from pushing anyone's buttons?

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, ignoring Damon.

Her emerald eyes took in the stranger. His cut blonde hair and pointy face, traveling down to his small stature and the bulk of his muscles pressing against his shirt. The witch couldn't help but pay closer attention to the weapons plastered onto his hip. Even more importantly the tattoo adorned on his arm.

"My name is Galen Vaughn." His thick Irish accent flittered in the silence. Greeting Bonnie with a tilt of his head. "And you'd be Bonnie Bennett, the witch."

Surprise coloured Bonnie's features. Who was this guy? She couldn't help but mentally question as she eyed the guy wearily. How did he know who she is and more importantly what she was?

Before she could even voice a single comment, Damon pipped up. Wincing when the ropes singed into his flesh, when he had unintentionally moved.

"The wannabe hunter here is going against the whole cure plan you and that creepy professor of yours had dragged us out here for."

"No one asked you to come, Damon." Rolling her eyes, Bonnie turned towards the Salvatore Vampire. Her eyes immediately landed on the rope strung snugly around his neck. Dried blood coated one side of his pale skin. And what looked to be, as she took a step forward, healed.

Taking a closer inspection, she could see the gaunt take in his expression. Which from having lengthy experience around Vampires told her that he hadn't feed in a while.

"Last I checked, everyone wanted me here. Even Rebekah, 'though her purpose was to openly check out my behind. Can't blame Blondie though. I've got one delectable ass."

"You're captured by a hunter, and you want to talk about your behind?"

"Any time is good time to discuss how incredibly attractive I am." At the look upon her face, Damon mocked a gasp of surprise.

"Ouch. I thought we made progress on the admitting I'm attractive front?"

"Excuse me." The hunter voice rose, trying to gain the couples attention. Garnering both sets of blue and green eyes.

"What do you want with Damon?" Bonnie questioned before the hunter could even utter a word. "I know he can be a jackass and make you want to.." Bonnie glanced over at the glaring vampire. "That." She gestured to the bound Vampire's form. "But believe it or not, he's not worth it."

"I don't need him, I need you."

Bonnie felt her head snap back in surprised, her eyes inching wider as they looked on to the Vampire Hunter in whole different light. What would a Member of the Five want with a witch? She couldn't make him a supernatural protection ring; it didn't and won't work on him. Besides if he went out of his way to kidnap Damon to get her to create a useless spell. Bonnie would find herself on the floor in tears from laughing so hard.

"So you kidnapped and tortured Damon to get to me?" Bonnie questioned. When Galen merely shrugged in verification. The young witch couldn't stop the snort, even if she tried.

"You royally screwed up. If you wanted me, you choose the wrong Vampire for leverage, Galen."

"Tried to tell him that, Judgy." Damon commented with a smug smile shot at the hunter, although not as bright as Damon had hoped to convey.

"Shut up." Bonnie advised, with a flick of her emerald eyes flashing a warning at the vampire before bringing her sole attention on the Hunter, who had already began to talk.

"You're here aren't you'?"

"Good point. Why are you here? Aren't you meant to be babysitting Van Helsing?" Damon ever the one not to take direct orders. Especially from Bonnie, spoke up. Smirking at the caramel beauty.

"Elena." Her answer came out more as a question, than a statement. Giving way to the lie she had just told. Grinding her teeth, a tick began at the back of the jaw.

"You're not taking me seriously. I don't blame ya, Lass. But I thought the crossbow pointed at your heart would give me some serious points." Frowning, Bonnie snapped her head to the forgotten Hunter and couldn't help but feel the spike of her heart grow at seeing the once small blade occupied hand replaced with a Crossbow. The same device, only smaller, than Alaric's.

"What do you want with me?"

"At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure. The cure will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the Brotherhood of the Five to an end. I need you witch to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me."

Her head shifted to glance at Damon, casting him an askance glance, her facing clearly demonstrating her thoughts 'is he for serious?' Damon merely shrugged his shoulder, wincing as the ropes dug deeper.

"Not going to happen, Vaughn."

"Then your vampire dies."

Before Bonnie could part her lips in retort, his crossbow had moved with a grace that she had only seen vampires master. His finger slid over the latch, and within seconds the handcrafted dagger was sailing through the air.

Bonnie didn't even think, her hand immediately shot out. The wooden dagger manoeuvred with a sudden shift of wind. Blowing it away and embedding it in the pole just next to Damon's head.

"If I didn't know any better, Judgy. I'd think you relish in throwing daggers at me."

Another dagger sored and this time the wood spilt into small pieces, when Bonnie's magic impacted it.

Bonnie focused her attention onto the Hunter, her eyes growing to slits as she felt her Magic snap, sending his body to sail in the air. Landing with a heavy thud against the wall across the small alcove. Soft footsteps matched with the harsh breathing mingling past parted lips at the back of the cave.

Her blazing emerald eyes glowed like kryptonite as she took to a stare down at Vaughan. Cupid bow lips curved into a seductive smile, her head titled to the side the moment Galen felt pain slice up his arm.

It began with a slight tingle, a feeling you get when you had slept on your arm in a strange position. Increasing until it felt like the very blood inside was boiling to extreme levels. Creating blisters to grow on the inside, burning its way through to the surface. When the first few red patches appeared, that's when the pain amplified.

Galen for a last effort had aimed the crossbow at Bonnie. Firing the moment he had got in range of her shoulder. He didn't need her dead, not yet. Bonnie's anger pulsated with the hunters strike. Combusting the dagger before it had gotten a hairs breath away.

Her lip snarled as his whole hand snapped backwards at an unnatural position. Pain glistened into his brown depths as he felt his arm beginning to twitch. Moving and twisting until he felt his own shoulder blade snap out of place with a large pop.

Bonnie crept closer to the man on his knees howling in pain, the witch became relentless with her attack. Bending his spare arm in the same position as the other.

Tears fell down the Hunters angered face. Vaughan tried to advance on her, but every move he made that brought him closer. A fresh wave of magic would take him under.  
The very same magic that was already weaving out of her hands as they made it over towards Damon, who could not take his off the glowing witch.

Hands grasped the vervain ropes. Pulling with strength that wouldn't have been possible without the aid of magic. Snapping them like they were nothing more than twigs caught in her hair from her hike.

The moment Damon was free, he felt himself collapsing to the ground. Trying to gain his breath before bounding to his feet. Not as graceful as usual. But still with that Damon flare.

Glancing over at Bonnie, Damon checked for injuries. But what he saw, had caused him to stop dead in his tracks. The green jewels that were shining as if a fire burned within her, was slowly becoming paler as white started to move across her eyes. Covering the green emerald shades that had countlessly pierced him with their judging stare every time he did something that was apparently wrong in the eyes of the Bennett Witch.

"Bonnie." He called out to the witch, his voice bouncing around them as the grunts of pains alerted Damon to the continuous magic Bonnie was using on the Hunters body.

Already he could smell the scent of burnt flesh.

"Bonnie." Damon repeated, louder in hopes it will gain her attention. But it seemed even his own voice fell on death ears. She remained stoic in her stance. Keeping her ever increasing white eyes trained onto the Hunter that looked about ready to die.  
And by the wicked smirk on the cupid bow lips featured on Bonnie's face was a given by that she wasn't finished with him.

Stepping forward, Damon letting his fingers hovered over the witches shoulder.

"Bonnie." He tried once again, his voice held hint to the frustration flaring deep within. "Judgy."

When she didn't respond he let his hand fall onto her shoulder, grasping through the searing pain shooting up his arm.  
Gritting his teeth together, he kept his focus on Bonnie.

"Enough, Bonnie. You'll kill him if you keep this up." Damon only had a moment to wonder why he was protecting the very Hunter that had dragged him around on a vervain laced leash. But the thought vanished the moment it had come. His main focus was Bonnie. He barely even took notice to the heat burning his flesh just as fast as he was healing.

As Galen continued to struggle to get a control over his body, Bonnie snapped her almost white eyes onto Damon. Her whole face looked like Bonnie, and yet didn't look like her. Gone was the steely determination of protection and in place was the pure thrill of the kill. Her once thinned lips were now permanently curled into a snarl.  
She may look like the witch he knew, but there was nothing familiar about what he was seeing.

Damon continued his hold, not even flinching when the Hunters bag had sprouted fire. Cacking high as Galen's screams masked Damon's own words.

"Bonnie, enough. _You_ are in control." Words he had overheard Professor creepy say when speaking to Bonnie.

Lowering his head, Damon became eye to eye with Bonnie. Ignoring the creepy whites of her eyes as he kept repeating;  
"You're in control."

Her lips parted, as creases formed above each eyebrow. Vaughan's screams had died down, to low unsteady grunts of pain. Damon remained positioned in front of Bonnie, avidly watching the whites recede to reveal the sparkling emerald jewels.

"Damon?" Relief flooded Damon like Saline through an Iv the moment her musical voice had reached his ears. His grip loosened extensively, as his eyes roamed over her face.

Bonnie gazed up into the intense piercing stare of Damon's, feeling her body sag forward. Thankful that the Vampire had well enough reflexes to catch her in her descent into darkness. The fire had snuffed out the moment her flesh connected with Damon's arms.

Damon cursed under his breath, shifting her unresponsive body in his grip so he could lay her on the ground.  
His hand immediately reached for her pulse by her neck, but he knew exactly what he'd find. The slow heavy beat of her heart was all he could hear in that moment. Dwindling down until he could literally take two deep breaths between each thud.

"No, No, No.." His head shook side to side as he grabbed his own wrist, letting it hover over his mouth as he gazed down at the witch.

Pausing.

Time was ticking away.

He didn't know why he was pausing, why he wasn't tearing into his flesh and shoving his blood down her throat.

The heavy slow beat of her heart filled his head. Thudded in his skull until it became everything he heard. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts. Just the dying beat of Bonnie's heart.

ΩΩΩ

Bonnie felt stiff, her eyelids were unmoving and in all honesty, she wanted to go back to sleep. But there was a blinding white light blaring over her eyelids that was ripping the dream from her grasp and thrusting her into reality.

Groaning, she rolled over. Searching for her covers. But came away with nothing. Frowning, she searched for her pillows but again she felt nothing but the ground. A soft, yet hard ground.

That motivated Bonnie to fully awaken herself.

Gazing around, the young witch had no clue as to where she was. All she could see was trees littered all around her in different shades of white and grey. Under her bare feet, Bonnie could feel the soft caresses of moving white grass that shifted in a wind that Bonnie could not see or feel.

Getting to her feet, she glanced down at the flowing material wrapped around her body. The soft green Grecian style gown was something that she had never seen in her closet or even Caroline's.

To come to think about it, she hadn't even come across this dress in the many shops Caroline had dragged her too.

Before she could question the strangeness that was her location and attire. A long melody of a cat's meow resonated in the silent woods. Glancing up, Bonnie moved her long brown waving hair away from her line of sight. Feeling it trickle to the small of her back as she searched for the kitten.

It didn't take her long in her game of where's wally, before a small black cat streaked out from behind a tree. Bonnie literally had to take a moment to get used to the contrast of the straight black cat that was startling bright against the white to greys around them. Before finally calling out a greet.

"Hey, little guy." She hoped that he was a he, and not a she.

Another soft meow, followed by a Purr prompted Bonnie to take a couple steps closer. Observing with amusement as it titled its furry head to one side, it's golden eyes preyed on Bonnie movements as she approach with a warm and opening smile.

The moment she became within a couple of feet, the little kitten stood up on all floors. Letting his tail swish in the air as it took off. Not running, like Bonnie had expected, but strutting slowly forward. Peering over its shoulder when the witch hadn't made a move to follow.

Picking up the sides of her dress, Bonnie followed after the cat. Keeping her gaze on the black tail swishing from side to side as well as keeping an eye on the scenery around here. Keeping tabs on where they were going.

As she drew closer to the cat, a faint whisper filled the uncanny silence. Soft at first, increasing with each step Bonnie took. It wasn't until minutes later that she understood what they were saying.

'Bonnie.'

Different voices joining together as one to call her name. All with different accents, whispering at different times. It was a just a string of murmurs beckoning her forward. Coaxing her to keep moving.

It was a dance only she could see, music only she could hear. As she blindly set forward towards the unknown voices.  
Until a loud caw snapped Bonnie from her trance. Halting her movements, as she lifted her head to glance up to see the most magnificent crow soaring around her. The wings spread about, as the black sharp beak glistened under the white sun's rays.

"The spirits are not happy with you, Bonnie." A loud voice suddenly spoke, causing the witch to jump slightly. Moving her emerald hues to fall upon a girl standing not too far from her, adorned in a white bonnet. Her hands placed firmly together, one over the other, atop of her apron.

A person Bonnie was very familiar with. Emily Bennett.

"When are they ever happy with me?" She retorted. Creating a disapproving frown to mar her ancestors features.

"There will be consequences, Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie merely nodded her head, she was aware of what Emily meant by consequences. The reason she was practicing Expression was because of her punishment on her Grams bestowed by the Spirits.

Bonnie bowed her head in defeat. Whatever she did, she was always going to do something wrong by someone else.

"I wish this went another way, Bonnie." Emily's once harsh voice took on a more solemn tone. Her gaze softened as she bowed her head.

"I warned you Baby girl." The familiar sound of her Grandmother's voice floated towards her from her right.

Standing there, with black veins marring over her skin, Bonnie took in her Grams. She looked as she did the last time Bonnie had seen her.  
Tears sprung to Bonnies eyes, falling across the planes of her cheeks the moment she had wrapped herself into her Grandmothers awaiting embrace.

"I'm sorry, Grams." She choked, leaning back to look at the tired face that belonged to her Grams. She wanted to ask if they had stopped punishing her. To know that Grams was okay, to hear her voice when she knew that she was sorry.

"I'm—" Before she could apologize again. Sheila held up a hand to silence her grandbaby. Pushing her away so that she could place two hands onto her water washed cheeks.

"I know, Baby girl." Her silvery voice whispered. "I told you the responsibility that comes with Magic. And now you are dealing with Magic that isn't Magic. I wish I could stop our ancestors, but they are adamant in punishing you."

"I understand, Grams. I will accept whatever punishment they give me." She whispered tearfully, lifting her chin up. Pulling her shoulders back straight, even in that moment she felt like caving in.

"And that right there is the Bennett stubbornness." Another voice piped up. A deep melody, strong and yet soft at the same time.

Turning to the left, Bonnie peered at a woman that she had never seen before in her life. The dreadlocks held up by a piece of material that matched her strange and very old clothing. Yet while she didn't look all that familiar, she could see the glistening jewels that reflected her own. The curve to her lips that matched Bonnie's when she was determined. She was a Bennett witch.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Bonnie. I'm Ayanna Bennett."

Nodding her head in greeting, Bonnie instantly recalled the information that Esther had supplied when she had asked for the Bennett witches help. Green eyes widened when the other woman advanced closer. Letting her hand brush down over the long curls before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It is time you learn that we protect our own, not Vampire's Bonnie."

"Didn't you protect Vampires? The Originals to be exact?" Bonnie questioned. Prompting the older woman to smile fondly at young girl.

"Then I should know what I'm talking about."

_The next time she peered around her, her family was gone. Instead they stood feet away banded together. With smiles adorned on their faces as they beckoned her to join them. Her gaze slipped from Emily, to her Grams and up towards Ayanna. Than to her surprise many other Bennett's gathered around. Everyone in her witch bloodline. The urge was settled so deep within her, even when the crow that had been circling her head and landed on her shoulder, she felt the compelling urge to join them._

_But something was stopping her from going to them. She kept hearing a voice begging her to come back to him, but she couldn't figure out who it was. She knew it was someone important because she felt such a strong pull toward the voice, but who was it? _

_She began walking toward the women of her family when she heard the voice again, but this time it wasn't begging her to come to him. This time she could hear the desperation in his voice, the fear that she would not come back._

ΩΩΩ

Damon pushed his wrist deeper onto Bonnie's mouth. Holding her head in his hand as he forced fed her his blood. Fear trickled deep inside when he berated himself for pausing in giving her his blood. Who cared what she wanted, who cared if she wanted to die rather than come back as a Vampire.

Damon needed her around, even without her magic. When they were brought together to protect Elena, they worked well together. And dare he say they made a 'bamf' team.

She was the only one around here that endured him, wasn't afraid to be honest of her true thoughts. Didn't fall naturally to his charm and the most important part, was that she didn't let his good looks get him off the hook. She rarely allowed him off the hook, making him want to work for a truce. Work to get in her good books.

Even if it annoyed him that he couldn't budge the stubborn witch, he secretly enjoyed it. It was a fresh change from having woman do his bidding all the time, without the need of compulsion.

"YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME. YOU CAN'T. NOT YOU." He screamed at the sagged body in his arms. His eyebrows were permanently arched upwards as his blue eyes were glazed over, keeping them from straying too far from the witch's body.

He knew his grip was bruising her skin, but in that moment he couldn't care. The only thing he did care about was to have those lidded eyes snap open to reveal that judgy stare.

Somehow his prayers were answered.

The stifled gasp of Bonnie taking in a deep breath to fill her deprived lungs brought Damon from his retrieve.

Bonnie let her dainty tongue slip out to wet her parched mouth, her body felt like she had been run over with a truck and was left on the side of the road. Witch Road Kill.  
_What an amusing thought_.  
There was a strange taste in her mouth, every time she swallowed. Her eyelids felt like they had been glued together. It was also becoming a little hard to breathe with Damon hovering close by watching her every move.

Her Greens eyes wondered over to the Vampire in speaking, instantly straying into the intense blue eyes peering down at her.  
She could hear the thud of her own heart beating loudly in her ears; Damon inwardly rejoiced in hearing the increased rate of her heart. A welcoming sound he had thought he would have lived without hearing.

A fact he hadn't realize fully until now.

The two remained as they were, unable to tear their gazes away. The tension thickening, building as the silence prolonged.

Until Damon had parted his lips.

"I could actually hug you right now." And before she knew what was happening, his arms were moving around her. The young witch shifted and leaned into the embrace. Closing her eyes as she the scent that was all Damon engulfed her senses.

The remained like that until the sound of a spluttering dying cough set them apart. Bonnie's lips moved into a ghost of a smile.  
Just like before, neither could understand what was happening here.  
Bonnie wanted to question it, question him. But didn't feel like ruining whatever had taken place between the two. Of course Damon and his mouth had to go and ruin it under one breath.

"You know, you are really turning out to be more like Elphaba instead of Glinda."


End file.
